Into The Gray
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: Beast boy finally has the love of his life, but what happens when she no longer loves him? What would be the outcome of that? wanna find out come and see for yourself.
1. The Trip

Into the Grey

Oh what is this throbbing I feel like cinderblock stomped on my head, beast boy thought to himself. I thought I was dead for sure. It was then that the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him.

**One week ago**

Beast boy and raven have been going out for two years now, in that time beast boy and had the best time of his life but unfortunately for our changeling most good things come to an end whether we like it to or not.

**Beast boy P.O.V.**

"Hey Rae are we still on for tonight?" I said as I looked at my girlfriend who seemed a thousand miles away at the moment.

"Huh? Oh yeah 8:00 rite?" she told me with what looked like a fake smile but I wasn't sure so I just shrugged it off and said "yeah and hey are you ok Rae? If you aren't we can cancel" to which she replied to me "No, I'm fine I'm just thinking about some stuff" She said kind of haphazardly. "Ok well if you say so I'll see you in a little bit" I said before I left her doorway.

**Raven P.O.V.**

Rite after beast boy left my room I felt a presence that was very familiar to me and then I noticed who it was before they stepped out of the shadows that concealed them. So I said "Hey Kyd" to which he replied to with "Hey, how are you doing?" as he got closer to me, as he transformed to his normal form which was a black haired, blue eyed, tall, young man who wasn't too bad on the eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black bowler's shirt, black jeans, and black vans.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"I am doing just fine now that you are here." Raven said with a smile spreading across her face. S the two got ever closer, they both opened their arms for a hug from the other and a kiss. Said kiss turned into a full blown make out session. After they separated for air raven had asked "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here anyway?" Kyd replied with "I just wanted to see your face is all." with that raven gave him another hug. "Aww that is so sweet of you kyd."

"While it saddens me to say so I must go now Rae I may not be a criminal anymore I don't think the titans would like me in the tower." Rae just sighed and said "Ok I'll see you later then" with a small smile on his face, he changed back and vanished. After kyd left raven decided to take a shower, she stayed in there for about ten minutes and after she dried off and put on her bathrobe she decide she would meditate before she got ready for her 'date' with beast boy. She had meditated for about two hours before she looked at her eyes. She looked at the clock that illuminated 7:00 P.M. in red lettering, so she began to get ready for her 'date' with beast boy.

Beast boy was ready and excited for his date with raven, for which he was dressed to the nines. He was wearing a; white dress shirt, black tie, black slacks, and a nice pair of dress shoes, he had even combed out and jelled his hair. He managed to get reservations to a fancy little joint in the middle of town called Gino's Italian Bistro. He looked at his at his watch which read 7:35. The reservation was for 8:00 and they would be on time with the T-car which cyborg had reluctantly let him borrow. He made his way to raven's room and knocked on her door, when the door opened he was dumbfounded at what he saw. There stood raven in a figure fitting dark blue dress with a slit about mid-thigh on one side, her black heels, and her hair down at her shoulders.

**Beast boy P.O.V. **

I was brought out of my spell when raven had asked me a question I heard her say "So how do I look?" to which I replied "y…you look gorgeous Rae." I was a little embarrassed that I was stammering_ but I think I saw a ghost of a smile on her face so I suppose it was worth the tradeoff_. I thought as she said "Thanks" and so I said "Ok we should get going" as we got to the T-car I opened her door as she got in and closed it for her when she got in. And we were off to Gino's in a comfortable silence.

**Raven P.O.V.**

_I have to do it tonight I have to break up with beast boy. I can't keep lying to him like this. I don't want to hurt him but I want to be with kyd. He understands me we can connect more than I can with beast boy, he will find someone better for him than me I know he will. _I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door opening and beast boy offering his hand out to me so I took it as he said "We have arrived." We proceeded to the restaurant and beast boy held the door open for me and we made our way to the maître d's podium and the tall suited gentleman looked at us and said with a welcoming smile on his face "How may I help you today?" and beast boy replied "Yes I have a reservation for 8:00 under the name Logan, Garfield Logan" the maître d looked at his big book that was on the podium. And he said "Ah yes Mr. Logan rite this way please." He led them to a table that was next to a window after they were seated the maître d had called over a waitress to and he said "Have a good night" and then walked off.

**Beast boy P.O.V.**

_Oh man I'm so hungry I could eat a house I was so nervous that I didn't eat earlier since I was stressing about tonight oh well here goes nothing._

I looked over the menu and when the waitress asked "are you ready to order at the moment?" I replied "Yes, can I get the spaghetti and I was wondering if it would be possible to not have meatballs put in?" she said "Yes that should no problem anything to drink?" she asked me so I said "Ah…a bottle of your finest apple cider please." I mean I'm only eighteen I can't drink Champaign yet. I thought to myself as the waitress with a little chuckle she turned to raven and asked "And for the lady?" Raven replied with "I'll have the chicken alfredo please"

I looked over to her and she seemed to be deep in thought so I asked her "Hey rae is something bothering you? You seem a little out of it today." I said with worry in my voice she responded to my question with "No I'm fine I assure you." She said with a smile that looked fake but I wasn't sure and before I could ask any more questions about it our food had arrived as well as the apple cider. We began to eat and I thought to myself _this is nice. _When we finished our food we got back in the car and we left.

**No P.O.V.**

They did not talk on the way back to the tower in a comfortable silence, when thy got back best boy had walked raven back to her room and had given raven a hug and a kiss and was about to walk away when raven grabbed his arm and said "Hey Garfield can I talk to you for a minute?" When she said this beast boy had gotten a bad feeling and thought _uh oh she doesn't say my full name unless something is up. _Raven hesitated at first but she had to do what she had to do she thought to herself _It's now or never. _"Look gar I think it would be best if we broke up its not you it's me I'm sorry" she said as she looked at the ground, shoe couldn't see his face but she could feel his emotions; sadness, anger, confusion, and curiosity.

Beast boy looked at raven and asked "w..why what did I do wrong? Is there someone else? His voice was getting slightly louder. All raven could do was look at the ground and say "yes I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore I…..I have found someone else."

"So this is why you have seemed so distant when you are around me more so today than before." Beast boy said in a low hurt tone. "Who is it? Its aqualad isn't it? I'm gonna deep-fry that mother fucker." Beast boy said in a louder voice. "No it's not aqualad I just don't think…." She trailed off "Who is it Raven if you are gonna rip my heart out and throw it aside like nothing I think the least you could do is tell me who you are leaving me for." He all but shouted.

She said meekly "I never meant to hurt you Gar but yes, I believe you deserve that much. " Beast boy was prepared to hear any answer any at all but was not expecting her answer so he said "Ok Raven I get it, I don't want to hear excuses, now who is it?" he said in a loud tone of voice. "It's…..Kyd Wykyd" she said low but loud enough for beast boy to hear her. When she said this Gar all but shouted "WHAT!" he was at a loss for word when he found then he said "of all the people you could have chosen over me it just had to be _him_." He said with venom dripping from his words. "For fucks sake raven have you gone batshit crazy or something?"

Raven just stood there in silence for a moment before beast boy looked at her and finally said "You know what raven fine" He slammed his fist on the wall and walked off with a defeated look on his face, and raven just thought to herself, _this is for the best for the both of us he will forgive me eventually he won't hold a grudge forever….will he? _She thought with a sigh as she turned around and walked into the abyss that is her room.


	2. The Fall

**Chapter two:****The Fall**

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

Cyborg hadn't heard from beast boy in two days and he was starting to get worried about the person who he thought of as a little brother and he was about to pause the game he was currently playing to go check up on him, when beast boy had walked into the common room and so cyborg had called out to him "Yo grass stain you ok man I been wonderin' where you been, you ok?" beast boy only replied with "Yeah I'm fine tin man just not been feeling to good is all cy, I'm feeling' better now so don't worry about it ok" to which cyborg replied "Ok well anyway you know that I'm always here for you rite BB?"

"Yeah man I know that Cy" beast boy replied with his signature toothy grin. After cyborg had returned to playing Need for speed: Adrenalin Rush as beast boy had found his tofu and heated it up. After it was done he had joined cyborg to play the game. "So you and rae broke up huh. I wasn't snooping if that's what you're wondering, I was up working on a project of mine and I head you yelling. Must have been tough on you."

Beast boy just smiled a little smile and said "don't worry man I'm all good I hold no grudge against her" with a forced smile. "Hey so do you wanna battle the street king mano y mano or what, cuz I'm ready to I'm ready to wipe the floor with that tin but of yours" "Street king really?" He bellowed a loud laugh and then said "booyeah now that's the beast boy I know and love its game time baby" as they got back to the game beast boy thought _good thing I was able to change that subject. _After that day beast boy only spiraled into a deeper pit of depression than before. The days that pursued were gray and bland to beast boy, under his mask of a smile that he would normally have on, but underneath he was still depressed and lost.

Two days later he had hit rock bottom, the team had accepted the relationship between raven and kyd, reluctantly but they did which hut beast boy more. It seemed as I he was falling apart on the inside, but the final nail in the coffin was when he walked in on raven and kyd making out on the couch. All of a sudden it seemed as I something inside of him had finally snapped.

He could no longer bear with this pain that he was feeling, luckily they had not seen him due to their current lip locking. He had tuned around and he began to lightly run to his room. He looked at his room which was in much disarray and looked at it with such disgust in his eyes. After this he had begun to clean up the mess that was his room after acquiring the necessary cleaning supplies and a lot of trash bags om the supply closet something beast boy never thought he was going to see since he became a titan.

On his way back to his room on the kitchen cyborg so happened to see beast boy carrying cleaning supplies into his room, with the meat sub that he had made earlier hanging out of his mouth he had a dumbfounded expression on his ace. Cyborg walked to BB's room and was shocked by what he saw, beast boy was actually cleaning his room. With a wired look on his face cyborg called robin and starfire from the common room watching TV. whereas raven and kyd are out on a date to beast boy's room they had gotten there and they wanted to know what was wrong and cyborg simply replied by pointing towards the wok in progress that was beast boy cleaning his room. "Guys I think BB has been replaced by a clone or something because that is not normal."

Beast boy had noticed his friends in his doorway and said "uh….hey guys what's up we having a party or something?" Star ire looked at him and said "friend beast boy, we ae just surprised that you are taking the sanitation of you room seriously." Then robin spoke up and said "Yeah what she said, we were just surprised to see that you ae actually cleaning you room." While still trying to wrap his brain around what he is seeing. Cyborg on the other hand was not taking it as easily as he all but yelled "Are you sure that you aren't a clone and this is just somebody's form of a sick joke? cuz its not funny"

Starfire was a little worried because beast boy was the closest thing she had to a brother and wanted to make sure he was ok. "Is friend beast boy the sick?" while robin was just flabbergasted and said "wow Just wow I don't even know what to say"

Beast boy chuckled slightly at his teammates and said "come on guys I thought you would like it" beast boy said with feigned hurt in his voice. Once robin regain his words he said "oh….yeah we do beat bot its just…" he trailed off and cyborg picked up the sentence "weird" and robin came back and said "different…. I was gonna say different." Robin said quickly. Beast boy came back with "ok well you guys can go now i got up all the trash, and cleaned up just about everything else I, just need to pick up my clothes and spray some fabreeze and I should be done." And with that they left.

Little did they know beast boy had not only cleaned his room but he had also written a note, a suicide note. Beast boy had left the note on his desk after he had put away all of the cleaning supplies, and exited his room and headed for the roof. Meanwhile, raven and kyd had returned from their date and everyone save for beast boy was in the living room now so they all decided to watch TV together.

**Back to beast boy**

Beast boy was now on the roof and he was looking depressed his façade no longer intact looking defeated so he did what he never thought he would do he ran towards the edge and leaped off of the tower with no intent of turning into a flying animal to save himself he thought nothing but falling, falling, falling, then darkness.

**With the Titans and Kyd**

The titans and kyd or Kyle as was his civilian name were watching a movie they all agreed upon, when they saw a figure plummeting past them, they used to the bottom of the tower to check out what happened when they saw nothing but a big splash. The immediately stated searching around and found nothing not even scraps of clothes or traces of blood in the water , it was as I he had disappeared out of thin air They all had mortified aces on them. Star had gone to robin or comfort and raven to kyle. Cyborg in denial continued to search looking under rocks and on the shoes while saying "This isn't funny anymore you can come out now man….please for the love of god come out of where you are hiding"

Robin with a pained expression on his face put his hand on cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg just looked down and his human eye released a steam of tears down from it. As I still thinking it was some sick joke as payback or something cyborg went to BB's room and looked around sadly there was no beast boy but there was a letter sitting on his desk, he picked it up and began to read it.

Dear, fiends I have decided to take my lie you might be thinking he looked like I was getting better he looks like he has bounced back petty easily. It was more to the contrary I was getting worse and worse. It came to a point where I just couldn't take it anymore. When raven left me it was like a ton o bricks ell on me from a thousand feet in the air. It hut so much, I tied to get over her I really did but sadly to no avail. I felt this that this was the only way I wouldn't have to eel this pain anymore, and so I chose to end it, I didn't want to cost this team to lose a fight or fail a task because of my personal emotions so I walked this this path where there is no return. Tell Victor I loved him like a bother and Star as a sister I know this will probably affect them the most I'm sorry, what I have done might be considered selfish but I'm sorry please forgive me.

-G.

With more teas working their way down his cheek, as he made his way to the common room once he got thee robin saw his ace and asked "What's wrong Cy" cyborg just handed robin the letter which he read it and he was crestfallen and looked at the ground and said in a sad tone "He's gone for real beast boy is really gone"

**And that concludes chapter two thanks for reading drop a review, follow, or favorite. Till next time. **


	3. The Awakening

**I do not own the Teen Titans or other namesakes used**

* * *

**Back to present day**

Beast boy woke up dazed and confused and looked around the room he was in and noticed he was in a fairly large room that had a large flat screen T.V., a big window to the right of him, a desk to the left of the TV entertainment center, and a dresser to the right of said entertainment center. He had also noticed that he was lying in a rather big and comfortable bed and after this had all sunk in he said, "What am I doing here, I should be dead."

No sooner had he said those words a tall figure walked into the portal to the room with a bright light behind him. Beast boy asked the figure. "Who are you?, where am I?, why am I still alive?" The tall figure then flipped a switch on the wall and then beast boy was able to see him with more detail: he wore a Kevlar vest with a black dry fit shirt on under it, black combat pants and boots, and a black full headed mask with white eye covers, and he also had on a black trench coat on with red designs of twin Chinese dragons that run up his arms and who's tails go over his shoulders and meet at his mid torso.

Then the figure proceeded to talk "My name is Specter." He paused for a second "You are in my home and base as for why you are still alive the answer is simple, I saved you." Beast boy replied with "Why did you save me? I didn't want to be saved, I wanted to end it" beast boy said in an annoyed tone.

In a calm tone not fazed by the way that beast boy was talking to him Specter said "I saved you because I see a lot of potential in you and your abilities, I have been observing you for a while and trust me if I didn't I would have let you fall to your death and not waste my time." His voice got louder "I saved you because I wanted to make you better, I wanted to see what could become of you if I gave you a chance, to be something and not just another titan" he paused but only briefly.

"who does everything that he can but gets little respect in return by only the Doom Patrol if only barley and two of your former team mates, because I can give you that because we are mercenaries mind you we are not heroes and we are not villains we do what it takes to get the job done and we work for whoever pays the most but we do not sell each other out and if so happens they will regret it, we may have to kill but avoid so if possible"

He moved to a desk chair and sat down "I can help you I want to help you but I can't do it for you, you have to earn it. Become my protégé and work under me but if you still want to die then I can help you I can give you a quick and painless death if you wish the choice is yours."

"I will be back in ten minutes for your final answer be sure because after there is no going back with either answer you way choose." With that Specter left the room, beast boy thought about it and thought about it hard until he came to his final decision that he would join the man who was called specter. He would become his protégé and improve upon himself. Five minutes later Spector walked back into the room and he asked "So what will it be? Death or will you join me and become my protégé? "

Beast boy stood up and told specter "I will join you" and then he noticed that it was a little chilly in the room and looked down to see that his skivvies were all that he was wearing. He was going to ask but before he could specter spoke up and said "your clothes were damaged beyond repair when I warped you here"

He walked over to the dresser that was next to the desk and pulled out: a white shirt, black jeans, socks, and a pair of combat boots for beast boy and said "You will have to wear these for casual wear but you will get more when you go out at a later date" he paused briefly and then said "and these…" he handed beats boy a black under shirt, sweat shirt, and sweat pants and some gray tennis shoes. "Will be for training, conditioning, and you get the point right?" a nod from BB confirmed it and specter continued "okay get dressed and follow me"

Beast boy got dressed in his casual wear and he followed specter out of the room. "These will be your living quarters from here on, so remember it well" he told beast boy as they walked in a comfortable silence until they reached a door that opened automatically. As the door opened beast boy was bewildered by what he saw. There was so much advanced tech. He couldn't believe it he didn't know what it was but he could identify a good amount of it from hearing about it from cyborg when they would hang out. He knew that this was a sight to behold, he knew that much.

Specter began to walk through the room where there was a young man in about his twenties with black hair and a pair of goggle covering his orange eyes he also wore a white lab coat which was buttoned from the top half way down his torso, black jeans and white slip on shoes. The young man was sitting at a computer and he stopped when he notice that they entered the room specter gestured to the man and said "This is Techknow, he is a part of the brains of our operation here"

Best boy looked at the young man and said "Sup man my name is beast boy" and extended his hand to shake Techknow took his hand and shook it and replied "nice to meet you the name is Techknow but my alias is Thomas Jones but call me what you wish I don't mean to be rude but I have something that I am currently working on, I'll talk to you later" and with that he resumed his work. After introductions they continued to walk and were soon passing the lunch room, which looked like an all you can eat buffet room honestly. He had noticed that there was three people in there at the moment and he figured he would meet them later.

They continued to walk until they came across an automatic double door and then as they entered specter spoke "And this is where you will train" as they walked into an expansively large room. "Not only here but different types as well this room was built to mimic and transform into any type of any style or area you could want to the dot." Specter led beast boy out of the room and said. "Well that will be it for now, you might want to get a good night's sleep, you are going to need it." He started to walk away and he said over his shoulder "We start your training and conditioning at six AM sharp don't be late." And with that he walked away.

Beast boy decided that he was hungry so he decided to the cafeteria first and get something to eat, he got to the cafeteria and looked around and got; a granola bar, vegetable soup, frozen yogurt, and some water. After he got his food he sat alone at a table that was not occupied, after he had started eating the group that had been there got up and started to walk over to him and sat down on the table he was sitting at.

The girl had black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing; a black leather jacket over a Ramones shirt and black jeans with black shit-kickers on. The boy to her left wore an orange shirt with flames on the arms and on the lower half of the torso, and had on red pants with yellow vans. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Lastly there was the boy on her right who seemed to be the oldest of them, who had black short hair and brown eyes wore; a white jacket with a black mustang race horse on the back over a white shirt, black jeans, and black vans.

"What's up new guy what is your name?" the girl said as she sat down with the two boys on either side of her. He replied "the name is beast boy" he said low but audible tone. "What about you guys?" he asked, the girl replied for the three of them. "My name is visibility zero but my friends call me Vis so feel free, these two are my brothers." She pointed to the boys on either side of her. "The one on my left, his name is Blaze and the one on my right, is Silent Knight, he is the oldest."

**Beast boy P.O.V. **

_These people seem pretty chill to me _I thought as I continued to eat and talk to my new teammates and friends. The girl Vis seemed to be looking at me funny but I shrugged it off and then she said "Your skin and hair are green that's pretty cool." Her brother blaze gave her a look that seemed to say_ don't be rude_ I didn't mind though that is a first someone has said is so forward about me being green, so I finished my food and decided it would be a good idea to head off to bed. I said "uh…thanks, well I'm finished now I think I'm gonna go to bed, training starts bright and early for me tomorrow and I gotta get my sleep so I'll see you guys later"

With that I threw away my trash, put my bowls and spoon on the dish conveyor, and went to my room after they said their goodbyes. I got to my room and looked around and walked to the window when I looked out of it I saw nothing but forest and past that was Open Ocean and I figured we must be on an island, I turned around and went to my bed as soon as my head hit my pillow I felt sleep overcome me.

* * *

**I hope** **you** **enjoyed the** **third chapter of Into the Gray** **drop a review** **tell me your** **thoughts on it, fallow or favorite.** **Till then Later** **Daze**


End file.
